


Veneration

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [25]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Danny wants to show Arin's body some love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty five. The prompt was body worship.

Danny pressed soft kisses up Arin’s thigh, grabbing at his ass. Arin tipped his head back, sucking on his lower lip. 

“So pretty,” Danny murmured against the pale skin of his legs. He trailed his mouth up towards Arin’s wide hips. Arin could feel his rough stubble scratching lightly against him, not uncomfortable, just noticeable. 

Dan’s kissing grew rougher against Arin’s hip, and he lightly scraped his teeth against Arin. He sucked softly on the skin, drawing the blood up to the surface. He licked across the blossoming bruise, and Arin grinned. He threaded his fingers through Danny’s messy hair, holding it out of the way so that he could move further inward toward Arin’s cock.

His breath ghosted over Arin’s dick, but he drew his head up, leaving Arin squirming. 

Danny pressed his mouth to Arin’s chubby stomach, hands roaming up to grip his sides. He ran his long fingers up and down Arin’s sides, and it kind of tickled. Arin smiled down at him.

“You’ve got the best body,” Dan whispered. Arin visibly blushed.

“God, you’re such a tease…” he muttered.

“I just love your body this much, baby,” Dan said, pecking at the soft skin of Arin’s tummy. “I need to show you how much I love it.”

“You could _show_ me by fucking me nice and hard,” Arin suggested, laughing. 

“Mhm,” Dan said, “In a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
